Enfrentando al pasado
by vainillatwilight
Summary: los sentimientos son lo mas complicado de entender, ¿es posible amar a quien te arrebato a la persona mas importante en tu vida? eso es lo que se pregunta mimi tachikawa al perder a su hermana menor. ahora regresa a enfrentar su pasado!
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! buenoop, esta es la primera historia que me decido publicar! por eso les pido que me den una oportunidad! podrian? a la mejor no soy tan buena como otros escritores pero encxerio que les aseguro que si me dan la oportunidad podran encontrarle el lado lindo a esta historia!

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECEN!

Sin mas que decir! espero les guste...

MATT POV

-¿matt?

La voz de kari llego como una hermosa melodía a mis oídos. Me gire hacia la dirección en que provenía para encontrarme con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, esos ojos color chocolate que me derretían con su penetrante y dulce mirada. A veces me preguntaba cómo podía ser que una chica como ella estuviera conmigo, éramos totalmente diferentes y aun asi, nos amábamos con completa locura, o por lo menos yo la amaba de sobremanera. La mire detenidamente de pies a cabeza. Llevaba una blusa rosa de tirantes delgados con un pequeño escote en v y una falda un poquito abajo de medio muslo color blanco, unas largas botas rosas casi a las rodillas y un sombrero del mismo color que la falda, su largo cabello café y ondulado caía sobre su espalda tan brillante y bien cuidado como siempre.

-¿amor?-Levante la cabeza para encontrarme con una ruborizada y confundida kari -¿pasa algo malo?

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que mi mirada era algo severa y tenía el seño fruncido, al instante suavice mi mirada, negué con la cabeza y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa que ella correspondió un tanto confundida. Aunque la verdad, esa falda era algo corta.

Puse mi mano sobre la cama invitándola a sentarse a mi lado, ella se acerco lentamente y se sentó mirándome fijamente.

-algo te molesta-no era una pregunta.

Sonreí de nuevo y dirigí la mirada hacia su diminuta falda. Esperando que entendiera mi indirecta.

-aaay matt-alce la vista y me encontré con una mirada decepcionada -amor, creí que te gustaría-dijo ella forma de puchero.

O genial ahora había herido sus sentimientos, y es que a kari no se le podía reprochar nada de su atuendo, eso era algo que yo había aprendido enestos años a su lado tanto como amigos como novios.

-si me gusta, es solo que…-desvié mi mirada hacia el piso y sentí mis mejillas arder un poco por culpa del color rojo que se posaba en ellas-no me gusta que cuando vamos caminando siempre hay más de algún pervertido que te mira de una manera inapropiada.

Sentí las manos de kari en mis mejillas haciéndome levantar el rostro para mirarla a los ojos

-amor- su mirada era dulce-¿sabes por qué te amo?

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y solo negué con la cabeza.

-por que cada día haces que me sienta más especial-sonrió tiernamente-por qué me cuidas y estás conmigo siempre-mimi recargo su frente en la mía sin apartar su mirada de la mía- por que cuando te pones celoso te ves adorable.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí ante sus palabras. Amaba cuando ella hacia eso. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero puso uno de sus dedos en mi boca para continuar hablando ella.

-hoy me vestí asi, por que quería verme linda para ti- un leve sonrojo tomo posesión de sus mejillas-en verdad quería verme bonita hoy.

- princesa, tu siempre te vez hermosa-fije mi vista en los enormes ojos de mi novia-no importa que estés toda despeinada y en pijama.

Kari sonrió ante mi comentario y soltó un suspiro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-me iré a cambiar ¿sí?-dicho esto se puso de pie.

-¡no!- dije o mejor dicho grite tomándola del brazo haciendo que se sobresaltara y después se girara para mirarme confundida.-estoy seguro de que pasaste horas frente al espejo para estar lista, quédate asi, iremos a un lugar donde solo estaremos tu y yo y nadie que te pueda comer con la mirada.

Kari sonrió y Sin previo aviso se acerco para juntar sus labios con los míos en un corto y ligero roce que a pesar de ser leve me hizo sonreír ampliamente.

-te espero abajo, faltan exactamente cinco minutos para nuestro primer aniversario, asi que debemos irnos ya.

Y sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que adentro dejaba a un loco enamorado. Por que no podía negarlo, ella me tenía loco…

Ooo

-estamos aquí reunidos esta mañana para hacer honor a la vida de nuestra querida Hikari Tachikawa -mis manos se cerraron en puños, simplemente esto no podía estar pasando.

Kari se me había ido de las manos en un instante, sin darse cuenta que atrás, dejaba a un loco enamorado, solo que ahora muriendo de dolor.

Ooo  
**MIMI POV**

Me abrí paso entre la multitud a como pude, tenía que llegar lo antes posible ya iba demasiado tarde de seguro los demás estarían esperándome. Corrí lo más rápido que pude por el camino que a pesar de que tenía ya algunos años sin seguir y que aun asi me sabía de memoria. Mire mi reloj por encima vez, 12:40 llevaba 40 minutos atrasada, de seguro estaría molesto por esperarme tanto, si no es que ya se había ido… lo más seguro es que los chicos estén desesperados y ya hayan iniciado sin mi…que mala manera de arruinar mi propia fiesta de bienvenida.

Hace 4 años ya que había dejado todo para irme a estados unidos para tratar de dejar mi pasado atrás, no había vuelto a Japón por miedo a caer de nuevo en ese pozo de dolor del que me había costado tanto tiempo salir. Sabía que sería difícil volver a encontrarme con el después de tanto tiempo, y mas, por que en el fondo, sabía que lo que sentía por el seguí ahí, en el fondo y en cualquier momento saldría a flote, de eso estaba 100% segura. Deje mis pensamientos por un lado concentrándome en el camino para evitar perderme. Sentía como mis músculos pedían a gritos que me detuviera a descansar un momento, pero ya me quedaba muy poco camino que recorrer, asi que, en lugar de detenerme solo aminore la marcha y camine a paso lento por las calles, ya no faltaba mucho para encontrarme con él, a pesar de que la fiesta era en su casa el prometió esperarme en el parque, el parque en el que había recuerdos alegres y tristes, recuerdos que me hacían feliz y a la vez destrozada. En realidad, no sabía porque lo había aceptado, esto me hacía daño, no importaba que él estuviera totalmente arrepentido, yo no lo perdonaría, el me robo lo que más amaba en el mundo, mi pequeña Kari había muerto por culpa de él.

Ooo  
**MATT POV**

-¿Matt?-una irritante vocecita cantarina salió del cuarto de tk haciendo que hiciera una mueca-ya le hiciste mucho daño como para dejarla plantada.

Solté un suspiro y me gire para mirar a la persona más enfadosa del mundo que se había convertido en mi mejor amiga. Sora se encontraba parada en la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano mirándome con sus ojos marrón rojizos llenos de molestia.

-sora, no sé cómo hacerlo- siendo incapaz de verla a los ojos baje mi mirada al suelo-ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¿que pasa si ella no quiere…?

-¿perdonarte?-interrumpió ella al tiempo que se acercaba y se sentaba a un lado de mi en el sillón-Yama, si ella no estuviera lista para esto…-tomo mi mano entre las suyas para indicarme que la mirara-no habría aceptado verte en el parque…¿no crees?-dicho esto se soltó mi mano y se levanto del sillón dispuesta a salir. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y no pude evitar decirlo…

-tengo miedo de verla, ella es tan parecida a…

Pero no pude terminar la frase y que sora había regresado y situando su mano en mi boca hizo que la frase quedara inconclusa.

-tienes que seguir…-susurro bajando su mano-ya son 4 años matt, si no arreglas esto ya, podría ser demasiado tarde después ¿no crees?-y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Mimi era la hermana mayor de kari, eran casi idénticas, a excepción de la edad, estatura y color de ojos, a y por supuesto, la personalidad de ambas era muy distinta. No me sentí con el valor de verla a los ojos, si, ya habían pasado 4 años desde su partida, pero aun siento esa carga en mis hombros, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, y no sé cómo reaccionar cuando tenga a mimi delante de mí, por alguna razón, siento que me desprecia. Desde la muerte de kari, no he estado realmente con nadie, y tampoco he visto a mimi, sabia de ella gracias a que sora siempre mantuvo el contacto, pero siempre me había preocupado… porque, a fin de cuentas, ella estaba sufriendo lo mismo que yo... la perdida de un ser amado.

Sora tenía toda la razón, tenía que seguir adelante, debía arreglar las cosas, y debí dejarla ir de una vez por todas.

Suspire pesadamente y me levante de la cama, tome mi chaqueta, las llaves de mi moto y emprendí el camino hacia el lugar de nuestro encuentro.

Ooo  
**MIMI POV**

Camine lentamente observando todo a mí alrededor. Los arboles, los pajarillos que reposaban en ellos y los niños que corrían de un lado a otro disfrutando el día. Me dirigí hacia el árbol más grande y antiguo del parque, donde había vivido tantas cosas y experimentado tantas emociones antes de irme. Me pare justo enfrente y lo mire con nostalgia y tristeza, sin poder evitar que los recuerdos me invadieran.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLASHBACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-ella es muy especial... jamás crei que alguien asi lograría hacerme sentir tan... tan, tan real…

Lo mire sin expresión alguna.

-ella es la chispa de luz en mi vida.

Cuando matt me llamo para hablar conmigo nunca imagine que me revelaría que estaba enamorado de mi hermana menor. Fue una enorme sorpresa ya que ella es menor que nosotros por 3 años, y fue un golpe muy duro ya que yo tenía sentimientos fuertes hacia él. Desvié mi mirada al cielo y después volví a mirarlo.

-¿desde cuándo?

Matt guardo silencio y me miro a los ojos.

-no lo sé, no sé cuando empezó a sentirlo, solo, se que la quiero muchísimo y que quiero estar con ella.

Sentí un enorme nudo en mi garganta pero era muy orgullosa como para permitir que el me viera llorar. Además, el no sabía sobre mis sentimientos, y en ese momento era mejor que nunca lo supiera. Me sentí mal, rechazada de cierto modo y sentía que mi corazón estallaría. No sabía que decirle, yo de verdad lo quería y el hecho de pensar que él quería a mi hermana era algo muy fuerte para mí. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que kari tmb quería a matt, ella me lo había dicho unas cuantas semanas atrás.

Los ojos comenzaron a escocerme, tenía que terminar con esto de una vez, asi que, poniendo la mejor cara que pude lo mire y le sonreí.

-entonces ¿Qué esperas para decirle?

En el instante en que las palabras salieron de mi boca sentí que mi corazón se encogía, pero al ver la sonrisa que adorno el rostro de matt hizo que de alguna manera, me sintiera bien, el sería feliz, ya que kari le correspondía y mi hermana también sería feliz, era lo que ella esperaba. Las dos personas más importantes para mí serian felices, asi que, todo estaría bien.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++fin del flashback++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cerré mis ojos y suspire, y otro recuerdo abordo mi mente. El día que decidí irme y dejar todo atrás...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLASBACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡fue tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa!- no importaba cuantas veces lo gritara, el me veía igual, sus hermosos ojos azules e hinchados por el llanto estaban abiertos de par en par sorprendido por mis palabras y acusaciones.

-¡mimi clámate!-Sora trataba en vano de distraerme mientras Tai me sujetaba de la cintura para evitar que me abalanzara contra matt.

-¡no! ¡Tú la mataste! ¡Te odio! ¡Ella nunca te amo y lo sabes!

Y en ese momento todo se detuvo. Tai dejo de ejercer fuerza y yo caí de rodillas, sora dejo de intentar calmarme y todo se quedo en silencio y entonces lo vi, su mirada había cambiado, la sorpresa había desaparecido de sus ojos y había sido sustituida por dolor e incredulidad, pero solo fue un instante ya que en menos de un parpadear su mirada había cambiado de nuevo, ahora me miraba con frialdad y coraje, yo conocía a la perfección esa mirada, nunca la había usado conmigo, pero si con aquellas personas que no le interesaban, lo conocía a la perfección y sabia lo que venía, por instinto tape mis oídos, matt podría llegar a ser muy cruel cuando algo lo dañaba.  
No supe cuándo ni cómo pero ya lo tenía delante de mí, en cuclillas con su mirada al nivel de la mía, su penetrante y fría mirada causaron que me estremeciera, tomo mis muñecas con fuerza y retiro las manos de mis oídos. En su rostro se poso una sonrisa escalofriante, decidida y arrogante.

-¿quieres que te recuerde por culpa de quien discutíamos?-las palabras salieron apenas en un susurro que solo yo pude escuchar y su sonrisa se desvaneció-¿quieres que te recuerde la razón de porque estaba tan alterada que cruzo la calle sin fijarse? Yo no soy el unico culpable niña tonta, no solo tu estas sufriendo.

Quería pedirle que se detuviera pero me era imposible. Mis manos temblaban y respiraba con dificultad.

-cierto, ella no me amaba, pero yo a ella si-entonces su sonrisa volvió-¿creíste que te elegiría a ti sobre ella? Que ingenua eres mimi, ella era mi todo-sus palabras se clavaban como flechas en mi corazón-ella logro algo que tu nunca lograras, no fui yo quien causo su muerte... fue tu envidia… tu egoísmo y un estúpido caprich...

No sé como lo logre, no sé de donde saque las fuerzas necesarias para soltarme de su agarre y estampar una fuerte y firme cachetada en su mejilla.

-tu no sabes nada-susurre. Pero el solo me dio la espalda y se alejo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++fin del flashback++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Después de eso no volví a saber nada de él, hasta el día de ayer. Cuando sora me dijo que sería bueno que matt me esperara aquí en el parque y que nos fuéramos juntos, no me pareció la mejor idea del mundo, pero algún día tendríamos que enfrentar al pasado, y pues, como dice el dicho... no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy.

Mire mi reloj de nuevo, la 1:20, según yo iba tarde, pero al parecer matt no sabía lo que era la puntualidad. Suspire.

-a lo mejor se canso de esperarme y se fue…

Pero entonces, escuche pasos e mis espaldas e inmediatamente me tense, ¿estaba lista para esto? No lo sabía… gire sobre mis talones y sentí que elaire se fue por completo de mis pulmones. Ahí, frente a mí, después de 4 años de no haberlo visto se encontraba el chico que amaba, el chico que no había logrado olvidar, el chico que me hacia recordar que había perdido a la persona más importante en mi vida.

-matt…

ya se, ya se, es un poco corto, pero es como el entremés de la historia! espero les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar cada semana como máximo.  
Quejas, sugerencias o burlas y tomatasos! piquenle al botoncito de abajo ^^  
bye bye*


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa olaaa! aqui esta el siguiente cap! espero les gustee! :DD

Ooo  
**Matt pov**

Silencio.

Llevábamos hacia más de 10 minutos, me sentía horriblemente incomodo y extraño ante la que alguna vez había sido mi mejor amiga.  
Nos encontrábamos sentados en una banca del parque, alejados del ajetreo y escándalo que hacían los niños.  
No sabía que decir, tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle que lo sentía pero, eso era muy difícil para mí. Sabía que eso era lo que debía ser, estaba consciente de que la había lastimado, pero, ella también me había lastimado a mí, gracias a sus palabras me había aislado de la gente y había sido mas difícil superarlo, porque no solo había perdido al amor de mi vida, por asi decirlo, si no que también en ese momento perdí a mi mejor amiga, la única a la que le tenía la confianza suficiente para poder desahogar mi tristeza. Tai y sora siempre estuvieron ahí, pero por alguna razón no podía hablarlo con ellos. Mimi me había hecho falta, sabía que con ella me entendería puesto que ambos habíamos perdido a una persona muy especial en nuestras vidas y después de su partida me arrepentí totalmente de todo, ella solo estaba sufriendo y ahora entiendo que no dijo lo que sentía, solo fue víctima de la tristeza y el dolor, al igual que yo.

La mire de reojo, no había cambiado casi nada, solo que ahora era un poco más alta y al parecer más reservada en su forma de vestir, la última vez que la vi, en una foto, llevaba una minifalda rosa y una blusa blanca de tirantes, junto con unas zapatillas blancas y un moño en su cabello castaño, desde que la conozco, siempre usaba vestidos o faldas ahora, los había sustituido por pantalones y playeras un poco mas sueltas y su largo cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta, me parecía extraño verla asi, se parecía tanto a kari, o bueno más bien kari se parecía a mimi.

-¿tengo algo en la cara?

Fruncí el seño, las palabras habían sonado secas y groseras de su parte.

Negué con la cabeza, pensándolo bien, había algo muy distinto en ella, sus ojos no demostraban su brillo peculiar y se notaba indiferente. O tal vez, solo era porque estaba conmigo.

-si no tienes nada que decir, deberíamos irnos ya-dijo poniéndose de pie y camino unos cuantos pasos. Pero, por impulso me levante, la tome de la muñeca e hice que girara para quedar de frente y mirarla a los ojos, sin embargo, ella desvió su mirada.

-¿tu no tienes nada que decir?-solté frustrado.

-la verdad es que no-entonces sus ojos se clavaron en los míos-no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Ooo  
**Mimi pov**

Lo mire de la manera más fría e indiferente que pude y solté las palabras con desprecio. Es verdad, mis intenciones eran arreglar las cosas, pero, no podia evitar verlo y recordar todo. Tal vez, me había equivocado y aun no estaba lista para esto.  
Por alguna razón, me esperaba una respuesta fría de su parte, o una sonrisa arrogante, pero nada de eso llego, el solo desvió su mirada y suspiro. Con un gesto de la mano me indico que lo siguiera y asi lo hice. Caminamos en un incomodo silencio hasta llegar a un estacionamiento y nos paramos frente una linda moto deportiva, color negro.  
Matt subió a ella mientras yo lo observaba en silencio. ¿Quería que me subiera en ella? Estaba loco, la sabia que les tenía pavor, o bueno, tal vez lo haya olvidado.

-no seas infantil, sube ya que se hará mas tarde-hizo una pausa y luego me miro-los chicos estan ansiosos por verte.

-Yamato, me da...

-miedo subirme a esa cosa, lo sé-tomo aire y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa-pero no hay mas, mi auto esta en el taller y Tai esta tan enamorado de su auto que no me lo prestaría por nada del mundo, supongo que el viaje te ha dejado agotada, no creo que quieras irte en camión hasta mi casa..

Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿desde cuándo Yamato era tan amable y considerado?  
"a lo mejor el realmente quiere arreglar las cosas" me reprocho una vocecita en mi cabeza, pero descarte la idea, Yamato no era asi, el nunca pedía perdón por nada, ni se arrepentía de lo que hacía "a lo mejor cambio" volvió a hablar mi conciencia. Suspire cansada.

-la verdad es que no- y me acerque al hermoso y llamativo vehículo.

-vamos, ni siquiera sentirás el viaje-me animo-cuando menos pienses estaremos en casa.

Sin contestarle ni mirarlo me subí detrás de él y me agarre fuertemente de la orilla del asiento, no importa que tanto miedo tuviera, no lo abrazaría por nada del mundo.

Ooo  
**Matt pov**

Íbamos ya a la mitad del camino y mimi seguía aferrada al asiento. Esto era demasiado estresante, se supone que yo iba con todas las ganas de arreglar las cosas y pedir perdón, pero al parecer ella no estaba lista. En parte, creo que la entendía, si había algo que yo sabía es que podía llegar a ser muy cruel si me lo proponía, Estoy plenamente consciente de lo que hice, pero ¡Por Dios! Ya habían pasado 4 años.  
"Algunas personas tardan más en superar las cosas que otras" me había dicho sora una vez, pero, de verdad me resultaba estresante e insoportable tener tan cerca a alguien que fue tan importante para mí,-y en realidad lo sigue siendo- y que ahora apenas crucemos unas cuantas palabras y en gran parte por mi culpa.  
Estacione mi moto en el umbral y después de que mimi bajara, baje yo, saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y tras tocar tres veces la puerta la abrí.

Ooo  
**Mimi pov**

La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar al igual que el silencio, no había rastro de vida en el lugar. Matt encendió las luces y tal como pensé, la sala estaba desierta, ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿No se supone que hoy era mi fiesta de bienvenida?

Mire a Yamato confundida y el solo me dedico una media sonrisa. Sin decirme nada me dio la espalda y se alejo, yo, sin estar segura le seguí. Entramos a lo que parecía ser la cocina, no podía distinguir nada puesto que ahí también estaban apagadas las luces, volví a mirar a matt pero este ya no estaba a mi lado, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar de manera descontrolada, odiaba estar sola en la oscuridad, me traía recuerdos desagradables. Di tres pasos hacia atrás dispuesta a regresar a la sala, donde las luces estaban encendidas pero mi espalda choco contra algo duro y firme. Escuche una respiración proveniente de mi espalda.

-¿matt?

Esperaba un "sí, soy yo" pero en lugar de eso sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura por detrás, las imágenes de mi pasado llegaron a mi mente como ráfagas, asustada, con mi codo golpee el estomago de mi atacante y tras sentirme libre me separe y corrí de regreso a la salida. ¿Dónde estaba matt?

-¡mimi! ¡Espera!-escuche que me gritaban y me detuve, estaba asustada, pero esa voz yo la conocía-¡mimi!

Mire hacia atrás y me tope con unos ojos rojizos que me miraban entre preocupada y divertida. Lleve mis manos a mis boca y reprimí un gritito de emoción al ver a mi amiga pelirroja parada frente a mí. No pude evitar las lagrimas que inundaron mis ojos, en ese momento olvide el susto que había pasado y el mal rato que tuve con matt, solo corrí a los brazos de mi mejor amiga, la única capaz de hacerme sentir realmente de vuelta a casa.  
Desde siempre había visto a sora como una madre para mí, a pesar de que solo era un año mayor que yo, con el tiempo había aprendido cosas de ella y cuando me fui, ella y Tai fueron los únicos con los que mantuve contacto.

-¡te eh extrañado tanto!-le dije entre pequeños sollozos.

-yo también mimi-susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello-ya nos hacías falta.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, la había extrañado tanto, levante la vista y mi sonrisa se amplio, sora me miraba con esa dulzura característica de ella.

-¿Dónde está Tai?-pregunte emocionada, me moría por verlo.

-está en la cocina, aun se retuerce del dolor por el golpe que le diste-dijo riendo

La mire sorprendida, ¿Tai había sido mi agresor?

Corrí hacia la cocina y tal como Sora dijo Tai estaba tirado en el suelo, pero no se retorcía del dolor, solo estaba quieto con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos y reparando quedamente. Me acerque lentamente a él, conociéndolo bien podía haberse quedado dormido.

-¿Tai?-susurre.

Me acerque aun más y me arrodille en el piso. Entonces en los labios de Mi castaño amigo se formo una enorme sonrisa y retiro el brazo de sus ojos para mirarme con emoción. En un rápido movimiento se abalanzo sobre mí y Tomándome por sorpresa, me abrazo levantándome y dando vueltas conmigo en sus brazos.

-Tai-dije entre risas-bájame

Pero el solo paro de dar vueltas y aun conmigo en brazos me mostro una divertida sonrisa.

-extrañaba esa risa-murmuro mientras me ponía delicadamente en el suelo y después me atraía hacia él para abrazarme-no vuelvas a irte pequeña.- Correspondí el abrazo con fuerza, y volví a llorar al igual que con sora.

Un destello de luz llamo mi atención y al abrir los ojos me tope con las miradas de cada uno de mis amigos, ahí, en el umbral de la cocina se encontraban todos. Jyou, Izzy, Davis, Yolei, ken, kody, zoe, Takuya, Kouji, Koichi y sora con una cámara en mano. Todos sonriendo mientras sostenían un cartel que decía bienvenida a casa mimi sonreí ampliamente. Por fin sentía que estaba en un lugar al que pertenecía. Estos años lejos no me habían servido de nada, por eso había vuelto, debía dejar de huir de los recuerdos, necesitaba enfrentarlos. Eh ahí la razón de que ahora me encontrara ahí, no me arrepentía de mi decisión, sabía que era para mí bien, solo esperaba poder superar todo y salir adelante.

Mire a Tai, que seguía sonriendo feliz y tras darme un beso en la frente y pasar un brazo por mis hombros me susurro un –bienvenida a casa princesa- me llevo hasta donde los demás estaban. Mientras me acercaba note que ni Yamato ni takeru se encontraban en el lugar, cosa que para mi suponía un gran alivio. Aun me era imposible mirar a matt y no recordar todo y en estos momentos era mejor no toparme con tk, ya que en lo que a mí concierne takeru era aun más culpable de todo que su propio hermano.

buenoo! este es el segundo capitulo! este tambien es cortito, y esque como es el inicio me gusta dejarlos con la duda! ^^

soooooooooo? que les parecioo? les gusto? :D no les gustoo? D: ya saben, quejas, sugerencias! denle click al botonsito (reviews) y dejen su mensajee!

por ciertoo! graciias a Dianitha'15'prodz! por ser mi primer reviews! :33 espero que este cap tambien te guste y sigas leyendo esta historiaa! gracias gracias gracias :DDD *-*

nos leemos la proxima semanaa! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Holiis! Aaaay! Ya se que me pase de la semana sin subir! Pero es que la escuela me trae locaa! :S  
salimos a Mazatlán a hacer prácticas de turismo y cuando volvimos nos dejaron un mundo de trabajo! y luego me fui a un campamento y se me voló la inspiración! No me queda mas que decirles que lo siento perdoon!

Y poes, aquí está el tercer capitulo! Después de tres semanas! Espero que les guste y no me hayan olvidado :c

LES RECOMIENDO QUE ESCUCHEN LA CANCION MIENTRAS LEEN EL CAPITULO O POR LO MENOS EN LA PARTE DONDE MATT INICIA A TOCAR LA GUITARRA..

www. youtube watch?v=MEDkNZZU1X4

este es el link de la cancion! solo eliminen los espacios!espero la amen igual que yo xD y agreguen el !

Capitulo 3..

La escasa luz se colaba por la ventana acompañada por el viento fresco del atardecer. Mientras que un pensativo rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama. Matt no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, definitivamente arreglar las cosas con mimi seria la tarea más difícil de su vida, y lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de a lo que se enfrentaba.

Mimi se comportaba de la misma manera que la última vez que la vio, ósea, en el funeral de Kari. El tenia que buscar la manera de atravesar la barrera que mimi había formado en estos años, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que, al igual que él, mimi se había encerrado en ella misma y había hecho de su corazón una pequeña caja fuerte, a la que solo ella decidía quien se quedaba y quién no.

Tres ligeros golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y sabiendo de sobra quien era, solo dijo al aire un –adelante- dándole la entrada a su amiga pelirroja.

Sora camino hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, dirigió su vista a la ventana y contemplando el cielo ya casi oscurecido suspiro.

-las cosas no salieron bien ¿eh?-pero tras no obtener respuesta alguna, continuo-supongo que no… mira matt, no deberi..

-tk…-susurro, interrumpiéndola-¿vino?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza con semblante entristecido. Tras el funeral, tk no había dado señales de vida, por lo menos no a matt. Lo unico que este sabia era que el pequeño rubio aun mantenía contacto con sora y algunos de los chicos.

-¿has hablado con él?-pregunto con voz tranquila mientras cerraba los ojos.

-hable con él para avisarle sobre la bienvenida de mimi, pero-hizo una pausa-dijo que estaba muy ocupado para darse tiempo para estas cosas.

El ojiazul suspiro cansado, extrañaba a su pequeño hermano. No sabía la causa por la que Takeru se alejo de el, y por alguna extraña razón no quería averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí'-pregunto sora, sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos

Matt solo se encogió de hombros y abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-deberías bajar-insistió-todos están abajo, divirtiéndose, podrías intentar acercarte a mimi de nuevo.

El la miro dispuesta a dar una negativa como respuesta , pero al ver el semblante preocupado de su amiga no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Sora estaba tratando de ayudarlo y animarlo. En todo este tiempo había hecho muchas cosas por él y lo menos que podía hacer por ella era evitar preocuparla.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y tras soltar otro suspiro, pero esta vez de resignación, se levanto de la cama.

-espera abajo-se limito a decir mientras se encaminaba al closet.

Sora sonrió alegre y se encamino a la planta baja de la casa, donde se celebraba la fiesta de la castaña quien se encontraba platicando con sus viejos amigos sobre su estadía en estados unidos.

-¡sora!-grito mimi al verla-¿Dónde estabas?

La pelirroja sonrió al ver el gracioso puchero en la cara de su amiga.

-fui a arreglar un pequeño problemita-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¿te estás divirtiendo?

La castaña asintió alegre.

-me alegra mu…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! TAKUYA DEJA MIS…. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mimi y sora se miraron confundidas y corrieron a la cocina de donde había salido el grito de Tai.  
Al llegar se toparon con una escena bastante cómica para mimi, pero completamente desastrosa para sora. Ahí, en el suelo, estaba Tai lloriqueando por unos nachos que estaban esparcidos por el piso, mientras que Takuya reía a carcajada limpia y malvada burlándose de la desdicha del pobre moreno, quien ahora, recogía lentamente cada pedacito de nacho con delicadeza. Una vez terminada su ardua tarea miro con desprecio a Takuya, quien al instante en que las miradas de ambos se toparon paro de reírse y asustado comenzó a retroceder, justo cuando Tai estaba por echársele encima…

-TAICHI YAGAMI!- La severa voz de sora retumbo en los oído de Tai, logrando que un estremecimiento lo recorriera de pies a cabeza.

El chico, asustado, giro sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a sora, trago en seco al ver la expresión enfadada de su amiga y levanto sus manos en señal de que se calmara.

-oye, no..No te eno…enojes…pu..Puedo explicarlo…-tartamudeo

-explícalo ahora-pidió sora de manera amenazante.

Tai trago saliva sonoramente y retrocedió un poco, poniendo distancia entre ambos.

-es que… Takuya.. El me empujo y yo..Solo… sora, sorita-dijo con tono lastimero-fue un accidente, ¿limpiare si?

Pero sora seguía mirándolo severamente, por lo que, sin decir palabra alguna se dirigió al bote de basura, tiro sus preciados nachos y tras tomar un trapo que estaba en la encimera, como si de cenicienta se tratase, comenzó a limpiar el reguero que se había hecho por una pequeña pelea por los últimos nachos que quedaban.

Mimi lo miro con pena mientras sora lo miraba divertida, no sabía si sentirse mal por hacerle ese tipo de cosas a Tai o reírse del hecho de que su amigo fuera tan inocente y tierno.

Lo miro detenidamente, no lo había notado debido a la excitación de tener a mimi ahí, pero Tai se miraba realmente guapo, la camisa de vestir azul rey le quedaba perfecta, su cabello desordenado lo hacía verse casual y rebelde..Y.. -un minuto- se reprendió sora mentalmente-¿Qué estoy pensando?- y sacudiendo la cabeza se acerco lentamente a su amigo para ayudarlo a limpiar, conociéndolo, de seguro ensuciaría más de lo que podría limpiar.

La ojimiel los miraba detenidamente, no había pasado desapercibida para ella la mirada de hace unos minutos que le tiro su amiga al moreno. Sora era muy obvia en ese tema, asi que después le preguntaría que pasaba.

-perdón sora-murmuro Tai apenado-se que tardaste mucho limpiando y..

-no te preocupes, lo interrumpió-vamos, ente los dos terminaremos más rápido.

Tai la miro sonriente y se dispuso a seguir limpiando.

Mientras tanto, los demás bailaban y disfrutaban al máximo de la fiesta, otros cuantos conversaban animadamente, pero cierto peliazul se encontraba fuera de la casa, alejado de todo el alboroto tratando de relajarse un poco, no le gustaban los lugares concurridos y mucho menos el escándalo, suspiraba y observaba su alrededor perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto, que no noto que alguien se acercaba por detrás hasta que sintió que tocaban ligeramente su hombro. Se giro levemente y se topo con unos enormes y curiosos ojos que lo miraban tras unas gafas redondas.

-oh, Yolei, eres tu-dijo sin inmutarse, restándole importancia.

-hola ken-saludo la peli morada-¿estás bien? Te ves deprimido.

-emm, sí, estoy bien-hizo una pausa-¿Qué haces aquí?-

La pregunta sonó un tanto brusca, pero Yolei siguió sonriendo.

-eso mismo venia a preguntarte-dijo ella sonriente-deberías estar adentro, todos se están divirtiendo.

Ken la miro con una pequeña mueca.

-soy enemigo del escándalo-susurro sin ganas dándole la espalda

-y por lo visto de la compañía.-dijo bajando su cabeza-iré adentro.. perdón por molestarte.

Ken la miro irse con el ceño fruncido. Yolei siempre hacia ese tipo de comentarios cuando de él se refería. El peliazul suspiro y dirigió su vista al cielo. Esa niña le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Si por él fuera ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra, por alguna razón no terminaba de caerle, le parecía que tenía una voz demasiado chillona para su gusto y como había dicho odiaba el escándalo y a su parecer Yolei era la persona más escandalosa que había conocido

-¡Yolei!

La aludida miro en dirección de donde provenía el llamado y se topo con una feliz Zoe y una sonriente mimi que la miraban curiosos y como si esperaran algo ansiosamente.

Yolei suspiro y mostrando una mueca de tristeza negó con la cabeza.

-no puedo hacerlo-susurro con pesar.

Zoe y mimi se miraron entre si y abrazaron a su amiga. Sabían lo difícil que era para la peli morada acercarse a ken, ya que sus sentimientos hacia el chico no eran de simple amistad.

-me odia-susurro Yolei rompiendo el abrazo-no le caigo ni tantito bn.

-no es asi-trato de animarla Zoe-sabes que él es medio raro, y le gusta la soledad.. De hecho no entiendo cómo es que te gus..

Mimi le dio un codazo a su imprudente amiga y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Yolei-susurro la castaña- si en realidad sientes algo por él, tienes que esforzarte, eres muy linda y agradable, de seguro le caes bn.. Solo-hizo una pausa- solo trata de acercarte bien a él, hazte su amiga..

-pero mimi, el ni siquiera me da la oportunidad de eso. Es grosero, y casi ni me presta atención, no creo que alguien como yo pueda gustarle.

Mimi abrió su boca para regañarle por ser tan pesimista pero el sonido de una guitarra la atrajo por completo.

-¿mimi?-se escucho en la casa.

Inmediatamente la castaña frunció el ceño al reconocer su voz. La gente comenzó a despegar la sala permitiendo a la ojimiel admirar que lo que al principio había sido el lugar donde todos bailaban ahora estaba montado con un pequeño amplificados, un micrófono y una guitarra que se encontraba descansando en los brazos de matt.

-bienvenida a casa- hablo matt por el micrófono y tras decir esas palabras comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y hermosa-¿la recuerdas?

Los ojos de mimi comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al reconocer la canción, matt sabía que esa canción era especial, pero ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿No veía que no estaba lista para tratar de arreglar su pasado?

Matt comenzó a cantar con su mirada fija en la castaña, quien sentía un sinfín de emociones encontradas en su corazón.

**Welcome to the planet**(bienvenido al planeta)**  
****welcome to existence**(bienvenido a la existencia)**  
****everyone's here**(todos esstan aqui)**  
****everyone's here**(todos esstan aqui)

Tenía tanto sin escuchar a matt cantar que se le hacía irreconocible su voz. Por alguna razón sentía que su corazón se ablandaba con cada verso de la canción. Comenzaba a sentirse débil.

Poco a poco las emociones se iban intensificando a tal grado de lograr que mimi sintiera sus rodillas y manos temblar.

**Everybody's watching you now**(todos te estan mirando ahora)**  
****everybody waits for you now**(todos esperan por ti ahora)**  
****what happens next?**(¿Que es lo que sigue?)**  
****what happens next?**(¿que es lo que sigue?)

El ojiazul la miraba intensamente, como si quisiera atravesar sus ojos y llegar a su alma, por más que intentaba no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos hipnotizan tés.

**dare you to move**(te reto a que te muevas)  
**dare you to move**(te reto a que te muevas)**  
****dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**(te reto a levantarte por ti mismo del suelo)**  
****idare you to move  
dare you to move**(te reto a que te muevas)**  
****like today never happened**(Como hoy nunca sucedió )**  
****today never happened before**(Hoy nunca pasò antes)

Lo odiaba, odiaba que aun tuviera ese poder sobre ella. Mientras escuchaba su voz empezó a darse cuenta de que no tenía miedo de enfrentar el pasado que la ataba a su hermana, tenía miedo de enfrentarlo a él, a enfrentar y hacerle cara a sus propios sentimientos.

**Welcome to the fallout** (Bienvenido a las consecuencia )  
**welcome to resistance** (Bienvenido a la resistencia)  
**the tension is here**** (**La tensión está aquí)  
**the tension is here**** (**La tensión está aquí)

La melodía llenaba el lugar de manera conmovedora, todos miraba al rubio interpretar con el corazón esa canción.

**between who you are and who you could be**(Entre lo que eres y lo que puedes ser )**  
****between how it is and how it should be** (Entre còmo es y lo que debe ser)

Y es que era verdad, ella estaba perdida, perdida entre lo que quería y debía hacer, perdida entre lo que era y debía ser… no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas, no sabía cómo hacerle frente a sus sentimientos, estaba perdida y necesitaba un camino que seguir, pero no lo encontraba.

**Maybe redemption has stories to tell**** (**Quizàs la redenciòn tiene historias que contar)**  
****maybe forgiveness is right where you fell**** (**Tal vez el perdòn es justo donde caìste)**  
****where can you run to escape from yourself?****(**¿A dònde puedes correr para huir de ti mismo? )**  
****where you gonna go?**** (**¿A donde vas a ir? )**  
****where you gonna go?**** (**¿A donde vas a ir? )**  
****salvation is here (**La salvación esta aquí... )

Comenzó a respirar agitada, sentía que le faltaba el aire, ahora matt cerraba sus ojos sintiendo y haciéndola sentir cada palabra de esa canción tan valiosa para ambos, esa canción que compartían antes de que todo se volviera dolor para ella.

**dare you to move**(te reto a que te muevas)  
**dare you to move**(te reto a que te muevas)**  
****dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**(te reto a levantarte por ti mismo del suelo)**  
****idare you to move  
dare you to move**(te reto a que te muevas)**  
****like today never happened**(Como hoy nunca sucedió )**  
****today never happened before**(Hoy nunca pasò antes)

De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente como si de un video se tratase, y entonces todo empezó a dar vueltas, su corazón no podía soportar tantas emociones.. y ahí, todo se volvió oscuro.

buenoo! aqui esta el tercer capi! espero y les haya gustado y haya valido la pena la espera! prometo no tardarme tanto de nuevo, perdoon perdoon! los quiero! nos leemos luego!


End file.
